Where it All Ended and Started
by saturn567
Summary: companion story to 24 Day 6.


characters belong to 24's creators and Fox and the characters of Sandra and Kyle Almeida belong to **DESSLERLUVA**, this is a companion story to **24 Day 6**.

**Where it All Ended and Started**

Sandra and Kyle never got a chance to know their biological parents. They shifted from foster homes until the day Tony and Michelle Almeida came into their lives. They finally knew it was to be loved. Sandra immediately got along with her new parents. Kyle was a rebellious teen. If Sandra knew this could lead to something worse, she might have suggested her parents to move out of LA immediately.

However no one can escape fate without consequences.

Tony and Michelle left CTU secure their future together. Unfortunately, six months after Sandra and Kyle's adoption was finalized, Michelle Dessler died when her car exploded in front of their house.

Within that one day, Sandra Dessler- Almeida's world was shattered. She had lost the only real mother she had never known. Her father was in a coma and later she was told he was dead. Her brother Kyle had run off somewhere. She never felt so alone before. She always had the assurance of taking care of Kyle and other foster kids that were her friends. Now she seemed to have no one.

Fortunately, Chloe O' Brien understood Sandra's predicament. She invited Sandra to stay with her until her parents' house was handed over to her on the day of her eighteenth birthday. Kyle sometimes came along and stayed out for awhile. However as the months went by, he grew even more distant. Sandra took cue from Chloe and learned to fend for herself and started CTU training unknown to Kyle. All he knew was Sandra was getting training for a job.

The day of her eighteenth birthday arrived, Sandra and Kyle along with Chloe and Jack stood in front of the house. This was the place where it all ended and started.

Kyle spent a few days with Sandra at the house before leaving again. Sandra used to worry, but she had learned from Chloe's life was that sometimes you had to insure your own agenda and keep going along, hoping something great would come along eventually.

With Jack trying to save Audrey and Kyle not around, Chloe helped set up Sandra's station at the house.

Then she got the call that brought a glimmer of hope.

The phone rang one morning as Sandra got ready to start work for the day.

"Hello, Almeida residence," Sandra said.

"Sweetheart it's me," the voice stated.

"Daddy?" Sandra exclaimed.

"I'm alive Sandra. I want to see you," Tony said.

Tears filled Sandra's eyes.

"They told me you were dead. When can I see you?" Sandra inquired.

"Soon as possible. I have some bad news," Tony said solemnly.

"Is it Kyle?" Sandra blurted.

"Afraid so. I can't talk more now. Just need you to come to CTU soon," Tony urged.

"Okay I'll get there as soon as I can," Sandra assured him.

As Sandra was getting ready to leave, Kyle burst through the door.

"Kyle what is going on?" Sandra inquired noticing him looking kind of frantic.

"I need your help. I'm in trouble, they won't leave me alone unless you come with me," Kyle pleaded.

Sandra stood in shocked for a moment. Did whoever Kyle was connected to, did they know what she did for a living?

"Please they'll kill me if you don't support me. I need someone to vouch for me," Kyle pleaded.

Sandra couldn't refuse him. He was her own blood. She couldn't just watch him get destroyed, not if she could save him.

"I was heading out for a meeting, but I'll go with you first," Sandra stated.

"Thanks sis," Kyle said calmly.

Sandra walked outside noticing Kyle hadn't driven there. She assumed he had taken a cab.

Sandra got in the driver side and Kyle sat beside her.

"So where exactly do we go see these people?" Sandra inquired as she started driving down the road.

Kyle started giving directions.

Soon they arrived at some vacant field.

"Where are they Kyle?" Sandra asked as they got out of the car.

Suddenly she turned to see Kyle pointing a gun at her.

"I'm sorry but you leave me no choice," Kyle stated.

Sandra glared at him in utter shock.

"Kyle why are you pointing that at me? Do you even know how to use one," Sandra asked.

"What do you think I have been doing all this time sis? It's people like you who don't get it," Kyle stated.

" What do you mean," Sandra asked.

" Why did you join CTU? It destroyed our chance of having a real life. Our adoptive parents were connected to that place, look where it got them," Kyle exclaimed.

Something in his pocket beeped and he pulled out the radio.

" Yeah I got our leverage," Kyle spoke into the radio.

He put the radio away and turned his gaze back on Sandra,

" The government needs to be reformed. I realized that more than ever since I joined this group the Penta . They teach us all about how places like CTU destroy people. We are bringing them to their knees," Kyle stated.

" You are a traitor Kyle! This group is just a bunch of anarchists . They hate rules and want to live like barbarians. You have to realize without structure the world cannot run anything close to smoothly," Sandra stated.

" No, you are a traitor. What has the government done for us? We have been shifted from foster home since we were in preschool! I was so ashamed when I found out who you worked for. When they told me…," Kyle trailed off.

Sandra glared at him aghast .

" What why did you take me? I'm not a high ranking official," Sandra stated.

" Yes but others will come looking for you. The reputation of the government would diminish if several young agents were killed," Kyle stated.

Sandra gave him a cold glare.

" You would kill me because someone said I was a traitor," Sandra commented.

Suddenly she grabbed the gun from Kyle and aimed it at him.

" I'm sorry Kyle but I believe and know you are a traitor. I 'm not as stone hearted as you. I cannot watch someone kill you," Sandra said.

Kyle looked at her in disbelief.

Sandra aimed the gun at him and shot him.

Sandra numbly walked into CTU twenty minutes after shooting her brother. Usually she would smile and greet the security guards and other agents on the floor. Today, she walked past them, without any indication of seeing them. They stared after her in surprise. Sandra Almeida was always smiling and trying to cheer others on.

Chloe and Tony spotted her and headed over to her.

"Sandra is you all right? We have tried to contact you," Chloe said worriedly.

"Sandra tells me what's wrong?" Tony demanded.

Chloe was surprised that Sandra wasn't jumping up and down at the fact her father was alive.

"Daddy I had to shoot Kyle. He was going to…," Sandra trailed off as sobs racked her body and she crumbled to the ground.

Tony and Chloe were by her side in an instant.

Chloe found a room for Tony and Sandra to talk alone.

"Daddy I couldn't let someone else kill him. I didn't want to..," Sandra trailed off.

"Pumpkin, I need you tell me whatever you can. Do you think anyone followed you here? I'll have to get agents to be on the look out and capture anyone who might try attack CTU or you," Tony stated.

Sandra looked at him surprised.

"Dad is you the new director?" Sandra asked.

Tony nodded.

"It was made official this morning. I miss your mother but I know this is the life I'm going to lead especially since you are going to need me and I you," Tony stated.

"I'm sorry if you don't like me working here," Sandra said through sobs.

"No sweetheart if this is what you want to do, than do it. However I cannot let you on the field right now. You'll need clearance. Also before you get check out, I need you to tell me everything you know," Tony stated.

Sandra told him everything and then sat quietly as several agents started to get ready to take action.

Sandra watched her father directing the agents on the floor and saw the scramble everyone made to get to work.

Sandra decided that CTU was one of those places she cold never really leaves behind. It was another of those places where everything ended and started.


End file.
